Happy Birthday, Sonic
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Sonic will receive a surprise party for his birthday. One-Shot for the 28th Anniversary of Sonic


Once again, Dr. Eggman's plans had been thwarted by the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic. The blue hedgehog was resting a short nap after stopping Eggman.

Sonic: "Ugh, it's good to take a little break after stopping Eggman's plans once more" –he told himself.

At that moment, Sonic observed his fox friend, Tails, who was flying towards the place where he was.

Sonic: "Hi Tails, how are you?" –He said to his friend.

Tails: "Sonic, the guys are waiting for you" –he said.

Sonic was a little confused by what Tails said.

Sonic: "Waiting for me? For what?"

Tails: "It's a surprise, when you see it, you'll be surprised" –he said to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic got up to stand up and stretch his body a little, he was curious to know that his friends were preparing.

Sonic: "Well, let's not waste time, to run" –he said.

Sonic followed Tails to find out what surprise was being prepared for him. The road was not so long, although for Sonic it would not be a problem due to his great speed, so they arrived at the right place.

Sonic: "Well Tails, is this the place?" –He ask.

Tails: "Yes, here is the place" –he replied.

The place was nothing less than the Tails workshop, so Sonic guessed that it was a Tails experiment.

Tails: "Wait here, I'll tell the others that you came" –he said as he went into the workshop.

Sonic stood for a few minutes until the garage door was opening slowly, the blue hedgehog observed some of his friends' feet and when the garage door opened fully, he got a big surprise.

**Happy Birthday, Sonic!**

Sonic smiled at the act that his friends did, they had prepared a surprise party for his birthday.

Sonic: "Oh, guys" –he said while looking at them.

All the acquaintances of Sonic were in the workshop being Tails the first, obviously, together with Knuckles, Amy, Cream and her mother with Chao, the team Chaotix, Blaze, Silver, Big and Froggy, E-123 Omega, Rouge and Shadow.

Tails: "All of us have prepared this surprise for you"

Knuckles: "Well, actually some of them, I was taking care of the Emerald Master of some thief" –said the red echidna.

Sonic: "Well, thank you very much for this surprise, guys. I'm very grateful" –he told them.

Blaze: "It's always good to celebrate a friend's birthday"

Silver: "Especially if that friend is the savior of this world" –said the hedgehog of the future.

Sonic: "Hehe, thanks" –he said.

Sonic went to observe the cake that had his face painted, the cake had been made by Cream's mother, Vanilla.

Sonic: "Thanks for the cake, Miss Vanilla" –he said, thanking her.

Vanilla: "It's a pleasure, Sonic" –she said with a smile.

Vector: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let the party begin!" –He said raising his arms.

Sonic began talking with his friends about the things he had done, including Eggman's frustrated plans, while the others were talking for the time being.

Silver: "It's nice to have the party without there being any evil lurking" –he said.

Rouge: "Right, that's something new" –she said as she put a birthday hat on Shadow.

The dark hedgehog simply sighed as he watched Rouge, the team Chaotix along with Tails and Big were doing a food-eating competition.

Knuckles: "This party is very good"

At that moment, the music stopped when they observed a well-known silhouette, especially for Sonic.

Amy: "What is he doing here?" –She said.

Everyone was watching the person standing in the middle of the garage door, Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: "Eggman, what are you planning this time?" –He said as he prepared for any attack by the evil scientist.

Eggman walked slowly to where Sonic, the evil scientist gave a small sigh to speak.

Dr. Eggman: "I came here only for one thing ..." –he said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Sonic growled at what Eggman was doing and he was ready for the attack, until ...

Dr. Eggman: "Happy birthday" –he said to Sonic.

Everyone was stunned and confused by what Eggman was doing, the same EGGMAN who hated Sonic, was giving him a gift.

Sonic: "It's not a trap of yours, right?" –He questioned.

Dr. Eggman: "Hey, we've known each other for a long time. Maybe we are enemies, but for today I will not do any evil on this day, tomorrow if I will" –he said with a smile.

Sonic put a bored expression on Eggman's comment and took the gift that the evil scientist was giving him. He opened the gift and it was a birthday envelope, only with the Eggman logo.

Sonic: "Wow, thanks ... I guess" –he said while looking at his enemy.

Dr. Eggman: "Well, I'm retiring without any problems" –he said as he prepared to leave.

At that time, Sonic had the bright, or crazy, idea that came to mind.

Sonic: "Eggman ... do you want to spend my birthday today?" –He said.

Dr. Eggman: "Let me see my agenda" –he said as he pulled out a small notebook.

Sonic stared at him for a few seconds.

Dr. Eggman: "I'm available, let's start with this party" –he said as he put on a birthday hat.

Sonic stared at Eggman and decided to continue the party. After some hours of fun, it was time to sing "Happy Birthday". Sonic was put in the middle of the cake while everyone (except Shadow) sang to him, after finishing the song, Sonic blew the candles and everyone celebrated.

Amy: "Happy day, Sonic" –she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic blushed a bit for that, but did not complain about that. The blue hedgehog watched his friends who looked at him with smiles, Sonic could not ask for more since he already had what he wanted: friends.

Sonic: "Thank you very much, friends" –he said with a smile.

* * *

**_Well, so far this One-Shot ends for the 28th Anniversary of Sonic The Hedgehog, I hope you have enjoyed reading it._**


End file.
